


No Hard Feelings

by BurstEdge



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel and Makoto hold a sleepover for Tsubaki to show her that they don't hold anything against her after she tried to kill them while under the Imperator's spell. But then, an unexpected guest drops by to tell her that she doesn't have to feel guilty about it for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hard Feelings

"I really don't want to do this," Tsubaki sighed. For some reason, she had been given strict orders to have 'girl time' with Noel and Makoto by Kagura. He insisted on it because he wanted her eyesight to recover in order for her to work more efficiently.

"Well, like it or not, Lieutenant, I'm giving you this order for a reason," Kagura stated bluntly. "In your current state, you wouldn't be able to take out anyone, let alone Ragna the Bloodedge."

"But-!"

"But nothing. Now get outta here and enjoy yourself." Tsubaki wanted to protest, but decided against it, seeing it was pointless to argue with someone with high status such as Kagura. She walked out of the meeting room, hanging her head in disappointment.

"There has to be a reason why your forcing her to take some time off," Kokonoe said, standing in a corner, lolipop in hand. 

"Of course there is, and it has nothing to do with her eyesight."

"It's about what happened when she was under the previous Imperator's spell. She was forced to eliminate those closest to her, and she has been feeling guilty about it ever since. So, I pulled some strings and was able to get a hotel room reserved for her, Noel and Makoto." 

"And what exactly do you have them do together?" Hearing that, Kagura gave the scientist a smirk.

"Two words: sleepover."

Kokonoe had no other response than to kick Kagura right in his nuts.

"My God, how perverted are you!?" she hissed. Kagura backed away from the pissed off Grimalkin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where the hell did that come from!? It's just a sleepover!"

"Yeah. A sleepover you conviently set up so you can secretly film it later, you perv!"

"Hey, I have standards, for God's sake. I'm not the type of person to sneak a video camera into a hotel room just to get some girl action," he defended himself, recovering from Kokonoe's attack.

"Coulda fooled me," the Grimalkin muttered under her breath.

"Look, what proof do you need that I won't do anything... perverted?" Kagura asked.

"Simple. Don't leave your house for the night."

"Okay, I can do that." 

"One more thing," Kokonoe added while smirking evil, making Kagura nervous.

"What is it?"

"You need to give me every dirty magazine you have in your possession."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, then I'll tell the girls that your using Tsubaki's plight just to satisfy your illicit desires. And if I rememember correctly, one of them might arrive at your doorstep, waiting to repeatedly hit you in your-"

"Okay, okay! All the mags I have are in a secret compartment under my bed!"

"And?"

"And there's another compartment in the bathroom, a secret panel in the cupboard."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Kokonoe lifted an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Is it really?" Kagura sighed in resignation, knowing that it was impossible to fool someone from Sector Seven.

"Alright, I have one on me now." He reached into his uniform and pulled out a magazine, which Kokonoe instantly removed from his hands. 

"The head of the Mutsuki Family hoarding skin mags. How pitiful," she hissed before leaving Kagura alone in his office.

"Well, great," Kagura muttered. "Now how am I supposed to get through the night?"

* * *

"We're so glad you could make it, Tsubaki," Noel said, smiling slightly. Tsubaki just nodded in response, not bothering to look her friend in the eye. Makoto noticed this and hugged the redhead from behind.

"C'mon, Tsuki. As big a perv as Kagura is, we should be thankful that he managed to get us a deluxe suite! This room has to be like... really big!"

"Uh-huh," Tsubaki replied listlessly, her gaze fixed to the floor below her. Noel and Makoto sadly looked at their friend as she sat down on a chair, sighing heavily. They couldn't help but feel sympathetic. What she did, or what she nearly did to her friends really took a blow to her. She was so obsessed with bringing justice to those who defied the Imperator, that she almost killed those who she was closest to in the process. Her friends forgave her, but there was one person that wouldn't forgive her so easily. And that person was none other than Tsubaki Yayoi. 

"She's taking it pretty hard," Noel whispered.

"Yeah, no kidding," Makoto nodded. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Since no one volunteered, Makoto walked right to the door and opened it, reveal a young woman with white hair, tan skin, golden eyes and large breasts. "Bullet? What are you doing here?"

"Well, that professor asked me to check on you and make sure that perv knight wasn't lurking around. Seems like everything's alright here." 

"Well... not exactly," Makoto said sadly, lowering her gaze. The mercenary raised a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Makoto gestured to Tsubaki sitting in a chair, looking like she had the life drained out of her. "Oh, you mean that girl from the Zero Squadron?" Makoto nodded. "What happened?" Makoto gave Bullet a full explanation of what transpired with Tsubaki. After she was finished, Bullet replaced her confused look with an angry one.

"Makoto, who is that?" Noel called out.

"Apparently, our bodyguard," she replied as Bullet walked in. The mercenary looked at Makoto, then Noel, then Tsubaki. She kept looking at Tsubaki for some reason, but the latter wouldn't raise her head.

"You're Tsubaki, right?" she asked softly. 

"...Yeah." Was all she could let up.

"Stand up," she said. Tsubaki just sat there, not complying with Bullet's request. She grew a stern look, leaned towards Tsubaki until she was an inch away from her face and yelled: "I SAID, STAND UP!" Tsubaki jumped out of her chair at the tone of Bullet's voice, and Noel and Makoto were taken aback by it as well. What was going on in the mercenary's mind, no one knew. Bullet calmed down after her outburst and put both her hands on Tsubaki's shoulders.

"What are you-" Tsubaki started, only to shushed by Bullet.

"Don't say anything. Now, from what your squirrel friend told me, you did something bad and even though your friends forgave you, you're still feeling down about it. Why is that?" Tsubaki began to shake a little, then suddenly hugged Bullet, crying into her shoulder.

"I... I couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?"

"I couldn't believe that I nearly killed my friends... because I let my own weakness take control.. and now... I can't seem to forgive myself for it," she sobbed. Bullet hugged the girl back and stroked her hair. Clearly, the thought has plagued her mind for quite a while.

"Tsubaki..." Noel said sadly.

"I didn't think she was this torn up about it..." Makoto said to herself.

"Tsubaki, listen to me for a minute," Bullet requested. Tsubaki stopped crying for a moment and looked Bullet in the eye. "I don't fully understand what happened between you and your friends when you were brainwashed, but I know this: you may have to live with what you have done, but that doesn't mean you have to let it loom over your head like a dark cloud for the rest of your life."

"I... don't?" 

"Of course not. You just need to be reminded that you have close friends who will forgive you, no matter what stupid thing you did in the past." 

Tsubaki stopped crying when she heard that. Bullet had a point. Her friends had forgiven for what happened, so why should she beat herself up about it? She then felt Noel and Makoto hug her as well. Her sad expression was now replaced with a heartfelt one, realizing that her friends will be there for her, no matter what.


End file.
